werewolfdiariesfandomcom-20200222-history
Jupiter Chamberlain
; Teenager) |first=* A Day Without You |last= * Trial By Fire (WD) * Vengeance |episode count=* 3 }} Jupiter Chamberlain is one of the twin daughters of Adam Chamberlain and Hope Blackwell, the other being Jessica Chamberlain. Her existence was revealed by Christopher, the babies' grandfather. However, Graysin stabs Hope in the abdomen multiple times, killing her and supposedly killing the twins. Jupiter Chamberlain is a member of the Chamberlain Family, the Blackwell Family and the Evermest Family. Jupiter's counterpart is from . Early History Throughout The Werewolf Diaries |-|Season Three= In A Day Without You, before she was born with her twin, they used telekinesis from being born because they were attached to the magic in Hope's body. Christopher and Adam finished the job channeling magic as she and her sister are finally born. They're also seen with Christopher in the ending flash-forward scene. |-|Season Four= In Trial by Fire, she and Jessica wave at Hope as she gives a tour. Later, she and her sister bargain with Hope as she asks them to help Jake and Elizabeth, who is dying due to The Hollow's dark magic inside her. Before Jake could get a chance to talk to them better, Adam shoots him with an arrow through the chest, leaving the twins looking at what happened. At night during the full moon, the girls begin a spell to siphon the magic out of Elizabeth and to insert it into Jake, who will proceed to kill himself. After the spell is completed, Adam takes the girls away. Throughout Vengeance Series |-|Season One= In Vengeance (Episode), Personality Given both her sinister lineage and the questionable biology that accompanies it, Jupiter possess the power to render great harm unto the world if her behavior continues to go unchecked. She shows signs of mood swings, self-absorption, and over-possessiveness. It's ultimately Jupiter's attachment to the superficial that will prevent her from doing the introspection necessary to avert breakdown clearly on the horizon. Jupiter is obsessed with creating the perfect image - a testament to the complete lack of control she's experiencing inside. Jupiter must address her image-control issues and accept she's overcompensating for her mental disorder. Otherwise, her image will continue to control her, inevitably pushing her to a psychotic break. Jupiter must also establish an identity not in relation to Jessica. Powers and Abilities Jessica possess all standard powers and abilities of a witch. Weaknesses Jessica has all the typical weaknesses of a witch. Relationships * Christopher, Jessica and Jupiter (Family) Appearances Name * The name Jupiter is a Biblical baby name. In Biblical the meaning of the name Jupiter is: The father that helpeth. http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/jupiter * The last name Chamberlain is of Old French origin, and is an occupational name for a chamberlain, that is an official in charge of the private chambers of his master; the term was later a title of high rank. The derivation of this name is from the Old French and Anglo-Norman French "c(h)ambrelain, cambrelane, cambrelen©", chamberlain. The Italian cognate "camerlengo" was given to a manager of a pontifical court. Trivia * It was believed that the twins were dead due to Hope's death. * She was originally named Jasmine. * Jupiter and Jessica are paternal twins. Gallery |-|Season Three= |-|Season Four= References See Also }} Category:The Werewolf Diaries Category:The Chamberlain Diaries Category:Female Characters Category:Supernatural Category:Chamberlain Family Category:Blackwell Family Category:Evermest Family Category:Supporting Characters Category:Main Characters